Faberry's Rocky Journey to Love
by lozlol
Summary: AU. Head Cheerleader Rachel Berry is dating Quarterback of the football team Noah Puckerman and her life is perfect, but one night changes everything and her friends Quinn, Santana and Brittany help her through it. But when Santana and Brittany get together Rachel begins to wonder if she thinks of Quinn as just her best friend. Original Puckelberry but Faberry and Brittana endgame.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

 _ **Summary:**_ ** _AU. Head Cheerleader Rachel Berry is dating Quarterback of the football team Noah Puckerman but one night changes everything and her friends Quinn, Santana and Brittany help her through it. But when Santana and Brittany get together, Rachel begins to wonder if maybe she doesn't think of her best friend Quinn as just a friend. Original Puckelberry but Faberry and Brittana endgame_**

 ** _This is a response to about half if not more of the reviews on my story Girls Just Wanna Have Fun continually asking me to make that story Faberry romance! So I did this instead. Enjoy the first chapter- which is short as it's a prologue and Puckelberry because it later becomes Faberry._**

Rachel Berry had everything. So why did she feel like nothing. She had been an idiot, she knew that now and she knew that she couldn't take what had been taken from her back, she just prayed that Noah had used a condom. Oh who was she kidding? This was Noah Puckerman she was talking about, of course he hadn't used a condom.

With effort, Rachel pulled herself off of the bed, avoiding glancing at Noah's sleeping form, and got down on her knees. She prayed to God that everything would be alright. Of course everything would be alright. She was getting worked up about nothing, as usual. She didn't know the exact percentages but there couldn't be much chance of getting pregnant from having sex once. That was unless Noah expected it again, which he probably would. The two of them had been dating for a few months and she knew that he expected it of her. She knew it was only natural for men to want that. But she was fifteen and she'd always said she wanted to wait until she was married, or at least until she'd left high school. She always said that she'd never just be some high school slut- despite being the perfect archetype for it; head cheerleader, wearing risqué outfits and dating a jock- and yet when Noah had taken her out to Breadstix instead of going to the party of the year, and had been so perfectly charming and handsome she'd felt like she owed it to them. So they went to a cheap motel and she ended up having her first time in some dirty place where probably hundreds of others had lain on that bed and done the same things that she honestly didn't want to think about. Noah was nice about it, yes, but it just hadn't felt right.

Rachel stopped praying and pulled her pink and gold diary out of her handbag, checking through the dates. She'd learnt in AP Biology that pregnancy was most likely to occur in the Ovulation phase. It was one of those facts that had just seemed like another one to memorise for a test, and now was actually useful in the real world. Sucking in a breath, Rachel realised she was in the ovulation phase. But that still didn't necessarily mean she was pregnant. She had to relax and stop panicking about things that weren't going to happen.

And so, Rachel shoved her diary back in her bag and rolled Noah over so she could get back into the bed.

"You alright, babe?" He asked sleepily, stroking her hair as she lay back down beside him.

"Yeah," Rachel whispered, lacing her fingers through his. "I think I am."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

 ** _AN: Guests, please leave a name rather than just 'guest' so I can reply to you by name!_**

 _ **Guest: Thank you! :) I'll definitely be continuing. I'll probably update once a week like I do with my other fanfictions because I'm currently working on about eight fanfictions!**_

Quinn Fabray let out a sigh as she rapped on the door one more time. She was about to turn around and leave when the door flew open and her best friend Rachel Berry came crashing into her.

"Sorry I'm late, Q," She said, linking her arm through Quinn's and pulling the blonde along at a rapid speed, as if Quinn was the one that was late. "I had some stuff to take care of."

Quinn raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Stuff? What sort of stuff?"

Rachel shrugged and Quinn noticed that she was wearing more make-up than usual- to cover something up? "Oh, you know, stuff." Quinn just giggled and let it go, knowing Rachel well enough to know that she wasn't in the mood to talk right now. She knew that Rachel's two fathers loved her but that they could be very… stressful sometimes. They'd known that Rachel was talented from a young age but obviously at three years old she didn't push herself. So ever since then, they'd entered her for beauty pageants, cheerleading, dancing and singing competitions and summer camps, and so on. They'd been the people that she'd joined all the sixteen clubs she was a part of for, they were the reason that Rachel had tried so hard to become the first ever freshman to be the captain of the Cheerio's. Quinn felt like she should hate them- after all, despite the fact that her own parents hated the 'Berry' name and Rachel was only allowed round their house when Russell was away, the two sets of parents were very similar and she hated her parents- and yet despite this, Quinn was thankful that the Berry men had pushed their daughter, because otherwise the two girls never would have becoming best friends at cheerleading camp in first grade, and they never would have been able to rule over the high school together.

Quinn badly wanted to talk to her friend, to ask her what was wrong, but Rachel wasn't really there, her mind was clearly reeling. So the two of them speed-walked to school in a comfortable silence.

When they arrived at McKinley they met up with Brittany and Santana, and the four of them marched down the hallways as if they owned it- they practically did. People parted, and seniors scrambled to get the sophomore girls' approval.

"See you at try-outs?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Um, yeah." Her best friend forced a small smile and then turned to her left and headed to her first class with Santana. Quinn couldn't help but stare at her as she went, her ponytail bobbing from side to side, her hips swaying in synch with her soft, velvety hair. Stop staring at her and walk, Quinn told herself for the first- and undoubtedly not last- time that school year.

* * *

Santana Lopez chewed on her pen as she stared at her friend and tried to work out just what it was that had changed. The first thing she'd said to Rachel was "you look different" and she hadn't stopped thinking about it since. It wasn't the haircut- it was still the same length and bangs as all of freshman year- she hadn't lost or gained any weight, she and Puck hadn't broken up- at that Santana paused. Why _hadn't_ Puck broken up with Rachel? She knew he liked her, but he wasn't the type of boy to date someone because he _liked_ them. Maybe for a little while but the two of them had been dating since halfway through freshman year, and Puck wouldn't stay with someone who wouldn't put out. Which must mean- Santana practically screamed as she hugged Rachel, who was beside her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Senora Gonzales asked. "Would you like to go to the nurse's office?" She'd forgotten that they were in Spanish.

"I'm fine," Santana said. Senora Gonzales stared at the two cheerleaders for a minute but then turned around, grabbed a pen and started to write on the whiteboard.

"What's your problem?" Rachel hissed.

"Well done on losing the Big V," Santana smirked.

Rachel went pale. "What?" Santana repeated herself and seeing no way out, Rachel whispered, "Thanks."

"Now the only one of us that needs to join the anti-celibacy club is Q," Santana said. "Unless she had a fun summer too."

Rachel waited until Senora Gonzales turned around again, and then Rachel whispered, "Look, San, you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Asked a genuinely confused Santana. "This is cool. Plus you do realise Puck will have told everyone already." She pointed out.

Rachel frowned, "I hope not. I made him promise on his manhood."

"See, I know you don't even know that's a dirty reference, so I'm going to go with that you're referencing something old fashioned. If you are, R, you are fifteen, not fifty, act your age. Also, sex is cool. You need to keep up your cool factor. USE THAT!"

"Santana, I'm not a slut. I don't want to show off about-"

"Ladies!" Mrs Gonzales said. "Were you listening?"

Rachel nodded sweetly. "Of course we were Senora Gonzales."

Senora Gonzales nodded. "Well, okay then, please have a conversation on the topic we were just discussing."

Rachel nudged Santana and indicated the worksheets in her hand that at the top said "mi tiempo libre"- my free time. Poor woman didn't know they both spoke fluent Spanish!

"Hola, Santana (hello Santana)" Rachel said. "Qué haces en tu vacances (what do you do in your holidays)?"

"Hola Rachel. Generalemente yo juego el voleibol con mi hermana et les chicos calientes en Espagna pero el ano pasado, nous jugamos el voleibol con les chicos calientes en Italia (Hello Rachel. Usually, I play volleyball with my sister and hot boys in Spain but last year, we played volleyball with hot boys in Italy)!"

None of the students seemed to understand, but Senora Gonzales' embarrassed expression, red face and swift decision to move on made the girls even more popular. They high-fived quickly as Senora Gonzales turned around.

* * *

Quinn stood alone in the changing rooms the next day, before cheer practise. The previous day there hadn't been practise as it was try-outs, which Rachel had to attend, but today it was back on. Quinn had been avoiding her best friend for the past twenty four hours as she was scared Rachel was mad at her. She hadn't walked in with her and when Rachel texted she said she'd woken up late and her mom had driven her. Anyway, now she was waiting for the three of them. She'd been waiting for ten minutes and she would have to go soon if her friends didn't show up. Thankfully, at that moment Rachel, Brittany and Santana hurried into the room, dumped their bags and Rachel linked her arm through Quinn's arm, pulling her along.

"Where were you three?" Quinn asked. "You know how Coach Sylvester gets if we're late!"

Santana shrugged. "She won't get mad at her favourite." She teased, poking Rachel. "I bet R could get away with murder."

"Maybe bank robbery," Rachel giggled, seeming in a better mood than she had been in that morning, but Quinn knew better. Brittany suddenly linked arms with Santana and pulled her out to the field at a run. Rachel took Quinn's hand and followed.

"R, where have you been?" Coach Sylvester asked, ignoring the others.

"Sorry Coach," Rachel apologised. "My boyfriend needed me to help him tie his shoes." She winked at the others when her coach turned around to pick up her megaphone.

"WARM UP AND THEN WE'LL LEARN THE SECTIONALS ROUTINES AND PERFECT THEM!" The coach shouted into the megaphone, permanently damaging the girls' ears.

Quinn was slightly confused at that- sectionals wasn't for another couple of months- but she knew better than to argue back against the coach. Rachel led the other cheerleaders in the stretches but whispered to her three best friends when they were doing pair stretches (she was stretching against Quinn and Brittany was against Santana) that Noah had told her the footballers had their first game tomorrow as they'd been practising over the summer. Rachel told them she'd asked Coach Sylvester if they weren't going to practise a cheer for that and the coach had just said that they should come up with something on the spot, so Rachel told the three of them to spread the message that they'd practise for that quickly after the official practise.

Coach Sylvester quickly taught the girls the main part of the routine that involved somersaults, fire throwers and… oh yes, cheerleading chants, among other things! After that they practised the tricks. Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany were all fliers, despite Brittany's height. It was what Quinn loved about being a cheerleader- flying through the air and the feeling of time stopping. She trusted her bases and she let them hurl her in the air, knowing they would catch her. She trusted herself and knew that she was flexible and able to do anything she sent her mind to. All she had to do was smile, hold her pose and not tremble. Splits in mid-air, log rolls, holding her leg up to her head. She felt the Coach's eyes on her and felt for a moment that she was going to be picked out and critiqued, but in fact the coach just chastised the squad as a whole.

As soon as she left the "lazy babies", the girls gathered the others and Rachel explained what they'd be doing. The older girls knew the standard chants so Rachel ordered them to practise them to perfection, recruiting Santana to check they were nailing it, and got Brittany and Quinn to help her teach the freshmen and transfer students the chants. It only took them a minute or two and Rachel gave each girl an excited hug before bouncing off. Quinn asked her where she was going, wondering if the two of them could walk home together as usual, but Rachel responded that she was going to 'Noah's house. Quinn just sighed in defeat, hating the fact that Rachel would rather be with him than her, and decided to head home alone.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

 _ **AN: Hey guys, thanks for the support. This story might still seem like Puckleberry but don't worry, I swear, the Faberry and Brittana stuff will come soon, starting today ;)**_

 _ **Guest: She was fifteen- give her a break! Lol, anyway, hope you still read.**_

 _ **Pris: That will be answered in this chapter.**_

 _ **TJ: Well, you'll find out in his chapter. Hope you still read.**_

Brittany Pierce leant over her 'friend' Santana Lopez and bit down on the other girl's lip unexpectedly, resulting in a low moan escaping from the Latina's mouth. The blonde pushed her lover down onto the pink duvet covered bed and Santana ran her hands along Brittany's perfect body, stopping on her waist and tightening around it, while Brittany pushed down into her, their bodies moving in perfect harmony.

"Hey guys," Came a bright bouncy voice as the door burst open. "We bring-" Santana and Brittany pulled apart and both glanced towards the door, where there was a conflicted looking Quinn Fabray, a stunned Rachel Berry, and popcorn all over the floor.

"Did you have to drop it?" Santana groaned, trying to hide her fear as she pushed further away from Brittany, hiding her face from the other girls- Quinn especially.

Brittany just followed her, rolling off of Rachel's bed and picking up the popcorn. "Don't worry, Lord Tubbington taught me a method to make it clean to eat." She put a piece in her mouth, gurgled and then spat it back out into the empty popcorn bowl.

Rachel didn't make a comment, she was still staring at her covers. "Were you two about to have sex on my bed?" Oddly, she didn't sound upset. She sounded kind of... turned on?

"No-" Santana started, only to be interrupted by Brittany.

"We've done it before."

Quinn had looked a little disgusted, now she was stifling laughter.

"We did it on San's kitchen table and in Q's walk-in closet too," At this Quinn's smile dropped right off of her face. "But your bed is our favourite place."

There was absolute silence for a few seconds. Then Santana turned to the other two.

"You guys can't tell anyone."

Rachel nodded. "I accept you for who you are, but if you want to keep it a secret because you're not ready to come to terms with this yet, then I will keep your secret." Santana didn't even make fun of the speech just nodded, which was as close to a thank you as Rachel would get, and turned to Quinn. Naturally, she'd expected Rachel to accept it (seeing as she had two gay parents), but she'd been more worried about Quinn finding out. She and Brittany didn't usually kiss when other people were around, but the blonde had come onto her before she had time to protest.

Quinn still looked conflicted. "It's been hammered into me my whole life that there's only one way with love and that is a commitment to one person of the opposite sex. But I love you guys, and I guess some of the old rules in the Bible aren't relevant now; I mean, if I couldn't cut my hair I'd probably die." Santana let out a relieved laugh that it had all gone down well, and then the four girls sat down to watch a movie. Halfway through when Santana had Brittany pushed down on Rachel's bed and was kissing her as if she was on a timer, Rachel had to protest that just because she and Quinn knew about their friends' relationship, she still didn't want them to have sex on her bed!

"Jealous?" Santana had asked, putting a hand on Brittany's hip.

"No!" Rachel declared, but all three of the other girls noticed her pause.

* * *

The next morning, Quinn woke to a yacking sound. She stepped over the other two girls and hurried into the ensuite only to find Rachel throwing up her insides. Quinn quickly took Rachel's hair from the brunette's hands and held it for her so she could grip the sides of the toilet. She stroked her friend's back in a comforting manner and just waited until Rachel's stomach was empty. Rachel waited at the toilet for a minute or so and then stood up and headed back to the bed.

"Um," Quinn muttered. "Aren't you going to tell me what that was about?"

Rachel looked her as if it was obvious. "I threw up. I'm sure you've seen and/or experienced the phenomenon before." Quinn stepped over Brittany and Santana again (both girls were still fast asleep in their sleeping bags) and she clambered back onto Rachel's bed, speaking in whispers.

"Well, yes. But has it been going on for a long time or something? Were you feeling sick last night? You could have cancelled."

"Is this an interrogation?" Rachel asked before flopping back onto the pillows and pulling the duvet cover over so she had it all and Quinn had none.

"I'm just worried about you," Quinn yanked the cover back and turned on her side to sulk until Rachel turned her around.

"Sorry, I've just been feeling a bit emotional recently." She explained and Quinn frowned.

"Shark week or something?"

"Something."

Quinn nodded a little suspiciously. "Do you want me to google your symptoms?" Rachel told her how long she'd been throwing up plus all her other symptoms and so Quinn searched it up and gasped aloud when the only thing that came up was shocking.

"What?" Rachel asked loudly, waking up Santana and Brittany. "Do I have cancer or something?" She clutched at Quinn. "How long do I have to live?" She screamed dramatically, thankfully her dads were on a business trip otherwise they would have wondered what on earth was going on!

"No," Quinn muttered. She'd refreshed the page a few times but the same results kept coming up. "The only result is that you're pregnant." Rachel took in a breath. "But that can't be possible- we promised each other last year that we would wait together. That we would wait until after high school."

Santana's face suddenly appeared at the bottom of the bed, her voice sleepy. "She didn't." Quinn's mouth dropped and Rachel sent an outraged look Santana's way, which Quinn caught.

"So it's true?" The blonde girl said, turning to face Rachel, who just frowned at Santana and then nodded reluctantly.

"Oh my god," Quinn tried to process this news in as Rachel rambled. She wasn't listening and so she interrupted her best friend mid-sentence. "With _Puck_?" Rachel nodded. "Rachel," Quinn moaned. "What is wrong with you?" At the upset look Rachel gave her, Quinn paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that! I just meant that he's a bad guy and do you really want to have a mini-Puck on your hands? I just can't believe that _he's_ the one you gave your virginity to." It was obvious to her own voice, the slight tint of jealousy. Of who? Quinn herself wasn't even sure. Rachel started to get out of the bed. "Rachel, where are you going?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at Quinn, her face angrier than Quinn had ever seen it, except in third grade when Puck made fun of Quinn. "Somewhere where you aren't."

Quinn stopped her again as she tried to get past. "Look, Rachel, I'm really sorry."

"No, you look!" Rachel practically screamed. "I made a mistake but not the one you think I made! I shouldn't have had sex so soon, but I don't regret Noah being my first boyfriend. If you don't like that, then I'm sorry, but I'm not finishing it with him just because Quinn Fabray doesn't like him."

"That's not what I meant," Quinn interrupted.

"If I am," She gulped. "Pregnant, with his baby, I would never give him or her up, just because _you_ don't like the father."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry!" Quinn flung herself on her best friend. "I got carried away and I didn't mean it! Please forgive me."

Rachel really didn't want to forgive her that quickly, but she couldn't resist Quinn's puppy dog face. "Fine, but just stop insulting him or I swear..." Quinn nodded. Suddenly, the brunette looked over to the mattress with the other two girls' sleeping bags on and did a double take. The two girls were pressed down against the mattress, kissing passionately. "What time is it?" She asked Quinn, who glanced at her phone.

"Four AM. Why?"

"I am not going to be able to get back to sleep. Let's go get some breakfast." Rachel took Quinn's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom door and down the stairs.

* * *

Despite the head cheerleader's protests, Quinn managed to drag her down to the convenience store, along with a reluctant Santana (Brittany's mom had picked her up around 6am- saying something about an incident involving a dog and a baby biting it). Rachel was obsessively checking her reflection in her phone camera. Quinn found this odd, until she noticed Rachel also glancing behind herself frequently and realised what she was doing. "No-one's following you," Quinn told her. "It's 7am on a Saturday morning." Rachel didn't seem convinced.

Rachel's face blushed beetroot as Santana discussed which pregnancy test was the best at an ear-splitting volume, explaining that she herself had needed one many a time, but Quinn had been right- no-one else seemed to be up. They ended up buying four different one pack brands for accuracy, which Rachel paid for in a hurry, keeping her head down to avoid the owner's judgemental look that she knew without looking would be there. She quickly slipped them in her bag and then Quinn took one of her arms in hers and Santana took the other. The three girls hurried back to Rachel's house, where Santana and Quinn waited in Rachel's room while their friend was doing the tests in the bathroom. She came out a moment later with the pretence of wanting to help them clear up the spilled popcorn that they'd never finished clearing up, really just trying to distract herself. But she couldn't any more, not when there was a loud beeping noise coming from the bathroom. For a moment the three friends exchanged a look, then Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and yanked her into the bathroom, Santana following behind them.

"Um," Quinn said. "Do you want to… or should we?"

"Can you guys do it?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. Rachel had put them around the room so she got the one on the toilet first, it had a pink plus sign on it. Quinn read it aloud with a slight stutter and Rachel didn't say anything, she just bit her lip and Quinn could see her trying not to cry. Santana got the next test off of the sink.

"Positive." Rachel let out a sort of strangled sob. Santana quickly grabbed the other one off of the shelf. "Positive," She said again.

Quinn didn't see a point in reading the last one, if it said negative it was likely inaccurate. But Rachel gestured with the hand that wasn't covering her face to grab it. So Quinn picked up the final test off of the bath, stared at the second line that had appeared to the left of the control line, and whispered, "Positive".

Rachel turned her face into Quinn's shoulder and let out a heart-breaking sob. Quinn wrapped her arms around her and did her best to sooth her but nothing worked. She just held her best friend until Rachel ran out of tears. Then she took her to her bed and got her to lie down, tucking the cover up for her and kissing her forehead like Quinn's mom used to do for her when she was kid.

Then she hurried downstairs where she met Santana, making hot chocolate for Rachel and Quinn, and pouring wine for herself.

"Wan' sum?" The Latina asked at Quinn's stare. Quinn shook her head, reasoning that Rachel's fathers probably wouldn't even notice the stolen liquor, and leant back against the table. Santana gulped down the liquid in her glass and then poured another. At her third, Quinn took it away from her, telling Santana to head home and relax herself. "Arrr you sure yur gun' be 'k?" A drunken Santana asked, clearly having had a few glasses before Quinn got down.

"I'm sure we'll be just fine." Quinn helped Santana get her jacket on and paused. She should really drive Santana home- the girl could hardly walk in a straight line in this state- but she just couldn't leave Rachel. "Rach," Quinn shouted up the stairs. "I have to take San home. Are you going to be okay, or do you want to come with us?" There was a pause for a few minutes and then Rachel stumbled down the stairs, in her pyjamas, wrapped in a blanket, with a tear-stained face and tissues stuck in her hair.

"I'll stay here," Rachel said before blowing her nose and letting out a sound like that of a dying animal.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"'Es!" Rachel snapped and then threw up on the floor. Feeling like a mother herself, Quinn got Santana to take her shoes and jacket off and sat her and Rachel down on the sofa to watch some cartoons on TV while she herself cleaned up the vomit, Rachel constantly apologising and Santana sobbing something about the coyote 'never getting a fair chance' before throwing up herself. By the end of that ordeal Quinn felt like she was doing well not to murder the both of them.

She got Rachel to get changed and then she helped Santana gather her stuff. At last, she drove Santana home and told Santana's mother that they had gone to a party and that the punch was spiked.

* * *

Quinn suggested to Rachel that they get some take-out as it was by now getting quite late, so they headed back to Rachel's. The brunette ordered while Quinn texted her mom to tell her that she'd decided to stay another night at Rachel's- not that the woman would care. She hardly noticed whether Quinn was in or out with all the guests she had every night and if there were no guests she was too drunk to tell the difference between her youngest daughter and the salt shaker.

Almost as soon as Quinn had sent her mom the text she got a call, Finn.

"Hey, babe." She said, glancing behind her to check Rachel's stomach was behaving itself, which it seemed to be.

"Are you running late or something?" Finn asked, a tinge of annoyance to his usually kind tone.

"What?" Quinn suddenly remembered. "Oh, damn it! Finn, I'm so sorry I forgot! It's just been a really busy day and-"

"Well, busy doesn't really excuse forgetting our one year anniversary." Finn said. "I've been sat here looking like an idiot, for forty minutes, waiting for you. I rented a limo, I bought you flowers- which are starting to wilt- I spent some much money and time and thought and effort on this."

"Finn, I'm sorry!"

"No," His voice sounded broken. " _ **I**_ am."

"Finn!" Quinn shouted down the line, but it was no use, he'd hung up. She turned around and saw Rachel looking at her pitifully. Quinn wandered over to the sofa and sat down as she snuggled into Rachel's side and cried while her friend put her arm around her and comforted her the way Quinn had done earlier that day.

"He doesn't deserve you," Rachel whispered. "You're beautiful, inside and out." At the doorbell, Rachel stood up but felt dizzy and asked Quinn to go get it, saying it would just be the Chinese food delivery guy.

Quinn thanked the guy, took the food and headed back into the TV room, but before she even got there Rachel was shrieking "eurgh!"

"What is it?" Quinn asked as she hurried into the room, still holding the take-out.

"THAT" Rachel pointed at it and covered her nose. "Stinks!" Quinn remembered the symptoms page she'd looked at that morning, which felt like a lifetime ago. 'You may experience food cravings, or food aversions.' "Why did it have to be Chinese?" Rachel cried as she dramatically flopped in the other direction and covered her nose with a pillow.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Tangent- Sorry if you don't like the story, but if you don't, then just don't read it. It does say Faberry AND Brittana in the summary.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

"Yes," The woman in a white coat said as Rachel lay on an examination table clutching Quinn's hand. "You're about eight weeks pregnant." Quinn's hand was suddenly squished. The doctor passed a limp Rachel some leaflets on her options and told her that she'd see her again soon. As Quinn pulled Rachel's stiff body out of the door, the brunette turned to look at her. But before Rachel could say anything, there was a honk and a car that had been about to drive past stopped beside them. Inside was most of the football team. Crap.

"Hello you lovely ladies," Puck said. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom asked me to pick up some results from her obstetrician," Quinn came up with, trying to avoid eye contact with her ex-boyfriend, who was sitting beside Puck. "What about you lot? Did your mommy send you too?"

"No!" David said. "We were just driving by when we saw a blonde and a brunette cheerleader and thought- hey! Maybe it's the current head cheerio and her soon to be replacement."

"Wait- what?" That, at least, jolted Rachel to life as she unlaced her arm from Quinn's and tore to the car.

"That's not funny Karofsky," Puck hissed. "Now get out of my car right now and leave my girl alone unless you want your brains bashed in." He and Azimio got out but as David brushed past Rachel and Quinn he whispered, "I'd watch your weight R, looks like you had a big lunch." Quinn suddenly lost control and slapped him. "Shut the hell up Karofsky!" Puck said, he was suddenly beside Rachel. "I can make you or break you."

"Your time's over Puckerman," David said. "I don't believe for one second that they were getting results- you've banged Judy Fabray right? She's always careful-" Quinn tried to run at him and had to be held back by both Finn and Puck. "I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if you'd knocked up the head cheerleader." He winked at Rachel before high fiving Azimio and sauntering off the few miles home.

"Get the hell out of my car!" Puck yelled at the other football team members and gestured for Finn and the girls to get in. "I'm sorry babe," Puck told Rachel as he cupped her face in his hands. "I got carried-"

Rachel interrupted him with a kiss and then whispered under her breath, "Thank you for sticking up for me," to her boyfriend before leaning back in the chair beside him. As this went on, the wide receiver and vice cheer captain watched on from the back seat, where Finn had been demoted to sit, awkwardly. Quinn's eyes were on the two lips that had met again, and Finn's seemed to be intrigued by a patch of grass on his side of the car.

"Okay, that's enough!" Quinn said. "Let's get moving." Puck rolled his eyes and slid an arm around Rachel as she shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable.

* * *

"Sources say that Head Cheerleader and total hottie Rachel Berry is pregnant. Can you confirm these rumours?" A microphone and a giant afro were suddenly thrust into Quinn's face. She glanced at Santana, who was very convincingly rolling her eyes, and Brittany, who was drawing ducks in her notepad against her locker.

"No," Quinn said, copying Santana's eye action. "Because they're entirely FALSE. Whoever gives you this false information should be glad that Rachel's feeling in a good mood today and doesn't want to strangle them."

"I volunteer my talents!" Santana raised a hand a little too excitably. Quinn took her hand and slowly pulled it down for her.

"So you deny the rumours?" Jacob verified, looking into the camera. Quinn nodded. "Well what about the rumour that says that Coach Sue is thinking of replacing said Head Cheerleader with one Quinn Fabray?" Jacob this time shoved his microphone at Santana.

"Jewfro, if you don't stop staring at my boobs in the next two seconds I swear I will castrate you." Santana promised and Jacob and his whole crew looked up to the ceiling. "And to answer your question, no!" They eventually left but the two girls exchanged worried glances. The three of them headed to Cheerio's practise but they could hear a raised voice coming from the coach's office and stopped just outside it.

"…Can't just sit out of practise!" Coach Sue was saying. "You're my head cheerleader."

"I'm really sorry Coach," Rachel responded. "But I've been throwing up and I don't want to endanger the rest of the team-"

"Unless you're on your deathbed you'll get out there!" Coach cut in.

There was a familiar yacking sound and then Rachel crying, "I can't!"

"Fine then, you're demoted to vice-captain."

"Do you have any gum Q?" Brittany asked at the top of her voice as they leant against the wall. Really? This was not the time!

"Q!" Came a shout and Quinn felt like banging her head against the wall. "Get in here!"

Quinn and her friends leant around the door awkwardly. "Can I help you Coach?"

Sue was stood between her and Rachel as she said. "I've been thinking about you two for a long time and I've made my decision. You're swapping roles." Quinn nodded reluctantly and then when Sue flapped her hand to dismiss them Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pushed Santana and Brittany forwards to the changing rooms.

"Oh no!" Rachel was practically screaming. "My dads-" Suddenly she threw up again, all over the changing room floor.

"Tell her I'm helping Rachel," Quinn told her friends as she helped Rachel to the toilets.

"No!" Rachel said between throwing up. "You can't. She'll demote you as well."

"I honestly don't care." Quinn said. "Do you really think I care about some stupid position more than I care about you?"

"Seriously Quinn," Rachel said. "I'm going to be fine by myself." Quinn dialled Puck's number anyway before she and her friends headed out to the field.

"Where's R?" Sue asked.

"Her sneakers were full of baby spiders," Brittany said suddenly. Quinn panicked about the obvious lie but Sue just nodded. "I often have the problem. I'll give her ten minutes tops." Rachel was outside in five. "Fixed your sneakers?" Sue asked.

"Yeah…" Rachel glanced at her friends. They practised the new formation of the pyramid, which was stressful and emotional for Rachel, and then Quinn and Rachel had AP Biology, which was stressful and emotional for Rachel, and then when the four were walking home together past the noticeboard Rachel suddenly stopped.

"What are you looking at?" Quinn asked. Rachel pointed to a signup sheet.

"You're kidding," Santana just stared at it.

"I think it could be fun," Brittany said. "I love Greeks."

"Britt, it says Glee Club," Quinn pointed out. "It means like, happy."

"Yay!" Brittany grabbed Santana's arm. "I love happy."

"Britt's in," Rachel nodded. "So am I, Q?" Quinn couldn't say no to those gorgeous eyes. She nodded. "Q's in. San?"

"I won't change my mind just by looking into your eyes like Q did with Ray," Santana said to Rachel. Beside her, Quinn went beetroot. Brittany suddenly placed herself in front of Santana and kissed her on the lips. "Britt!"

"Q and I will look out," Rachel said. Santana really didn't want to, but she found herself melting into the kiss.

"This" *kiss* "changes" *kiss* "nothing" *long kiss ;)* "Fine!" Brittany turned to her other friends and winked at them both.

* * *

The next week, the girls had auditioned for the glee club and obviously had gotten in. They were sat in the choir room next to each other. No-one else was here yet. Finally, the other kids came into the room; Kurt Hummel, a gay stylish boy who Puck bullied, Artie Abrams, a boy in a wheelchair that hadn't been slushied before, Tina Cohen-Chang, a shy-goth-Asian girl with a stutter, Mercedes Jones, an overweight black girl, and Finn?! The others started whispering when they saw them and sat as far away from them as possible, but Finn just froze in the doorway. Mr Schuester politely pushed past Finn as he entered the class and came to the front of the room, introducing the girls and being the only one to clap, even the band just sat there. He announced the week's assignment and scribbled it on the whiteboard as Finn finally sat down.

"Hey Lumps," Santana said. "You're in Gay Club?" Brittany poked her.

"Well, I like to sing," Finn said, his face bright pink. "What is your secret sorority doing here? Are you spying on me or something?"

"No," Quinn said before Santana could speak. "We're in the club too."

"We don't seem to be too popular," Rachel jerked her head at the others.

"Well you guys haven't exactly been very nice to them," Finn pointed out.

"Neither have you!" Quinn countered.

"Well I've made it up to them," Finn said vaguely then fell silent.

"On Friday we're going to be performing at the school assembly." Mr Schue announced. "It's great that you girls decided to join, but we still need three more members to be able to officially qualify for competition."

"You have to be kidding me," Santana mouthed to her friends at the news that they'd be performing in front of the whole school.

"I'm thinking something disco," Mr Schue suggested.

"Oh nuh-uh Mr Schuester," Mercedes interrupted. "We are not doing disco again!" Her friends and Finn were nodding.

"For once, I agree with Aretha," Santana said and they all looked over at her.

"Come on guys!" Mr Schue said. "Disco rules!"

"No, Mr Schue," Kurt added. "It really doesn't."

"Fine then," Mr Schue caved at last. "What do you guys want to do?" There was silence. "Until you have an answer, we're doing disco." They practised a disco song but when Mr Schue went into his office and the others started to leave, Rachel caught up to them all, lugging her bag and Quinn behind her.

"Hey, guys," She said. "I have an idea."

* * *

"Hey Rachel," Finn came over and stood next to her. "I'm kind of nervous. You don't think Mr Schue's going to be too mad do you?"

"No," Rachel said hopefully as she adjusted her costume. "I'm more worried about the cheerleaders and footballers' reactions."

"Oh no!" Finn frowned. "I forgot about that!"

"It'll be fine," Rachel said, sounding more confident than she felt. Principal Figgins announced that they'd be performing and there was almost complete silence; it sounded like two people were clapping and a few were booing. They were all in position, as Rachel stood in position on one side of a very nervous Finn, with Quinn on the other side of Finn. Santana and Brittany were on either side of Artie and Tina and Mercedes were on either side of Kurt.

 _ **Artie: Yeah  
Back like I left somethin'  
So I got this situation  
Finn: My girl's been hangin out With this other girl  
Artie:** **Tell me something about it**_

As Finn started to strut, badly, the others were dancing, very sexually.

 _ **Finn/Rachel: Where is my/your girlfriend?  
I/You been callin'  
She ain't picked up  
Something's fishy  
She won't hear me/you  
Now I'm/you're sittin' here  
Like what the?**_

 ** _This is too unusual_**  
 ** _She never did it like this before_**  
 ** _She usually calls me/you back within the hour_**  
 ** _Finn: I bet she's out with what's her name_**  
 ** _Rachel: The girl that doesn't have a man_**  
 ** _Finn: Assumptions in my mind got me confused, girl_**

 ** _Finn, Kurt and Artie: Sometimes she can't keep her pretty hands_**

 _ **off me  
New Directions: But when she's with her girlfriend she don't even speak  
Finn, Kurt and Artie: She could spot a pretty girl faster than I can  
New Directions: Tells me that she loves me but I'm tryna' understand**_

The girls were grinding against each other in pairs, Brittany and Santana, Mercedes and Tina, and Rachel and Quinn.

 _ **(Times three)**_

 _ **New Directions: I think my/your girl is...  
Bi Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay**_

 _ **Should I/you say goodbye?**_  
 _ **Should I/you give it a try?**_  
 _ **I think my/your girl is...**_

At the end of the song the whole hall suddenly erupted, with cheering? Mr Schue was the only one looking disgusted, well, and Coach Sue, and Puck.

* * *

It was silent in the Principal's office the next Monday lunch time as the Glee kids sat on the two sofas on either side of the room.

"I didn't know this was going on!" Mr Schuester argued.

"Well you should have, William," Principal Figgins suggested. "The freshmen are traumatised! I've had angry hate mail from parents, and bricks thrown at my car!"

"Why?" Brittany cut in. "Kids see loads of grinding videos and stuff. What we were doing wasn't even that bad. Was it just because we were singing about girls liking girls?"

"Easy Britt," Santana whispered nervously.

"No she's right," Kurt said. "It's wrong to have that opinion just because we were singing about being bi-sexual."

"We'll let you off with a warning," Principal Figgins said. "But if anything like this happens again, I'm cutting the programme." The Glee kids trooped out behind their teacher in silence until they got to the choir room where, surprisingly, Puck was waiting, along with Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford.

"Can we help you three?" Mr Schue asked.

"Yes actually," Puck said. "We'd like to join Glee Club."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

 _ **AN: Not going to respond to all reviews anymore because I'm fed up everyone saying 'Puck is disgusting. I thought this is supposed to be Faberry! I hate Brittana. That baby needs to die' and stuff like that because it's horrible. I like nice comments and constructive criticism but not hate. Thank you to those of you who HAVE supported this story. I appreciate each and every one of you xx**_

 ** _Last Time:"Can we help you three?" Mr Schue asked._**

 ** _"Yes actually," Puck said politely. "We'd like to join the Glee Club."_**

* * *

Rachel grabbed her boyfriend Puck's shirt and dragged him to the other side of the room. "What are you doing?"

He smiled charmingly. "Trying out for Glee Club."

"Well that's obvious," Rachel pointed out. "I MEANT, why are you trying out for Glee? You hate singing, dancing, the people here-"

"I don't hate YOU though," Puck said, he kissed her and she rolled her eyes.

"I still think you have some evil scheme up your sleeve," Rachel said but let him take her arm and pull her back to the others. She noticed Quinn looking at them with pursed lips. Rachel remembered from her summer psychology class that pursed lips was a symbol of trying to hold something back- but what? When Matt and Mike had done their dance audition together and Puck was up doing his song, she leant over to her best friend and whispered into her ear, "Are you okay? You looked like you were sucking on lemons back then."

"Back when?" Quinn asked with her head turned the other way.

"When I was talking to Noah," She frowned. "Why are you mad at me? If anything, I should be mad at YOU. I've had a horrible week what with," She gestured to her stomach when she was sure no-one was looking. "Plus you taking over the Cheerio's, trying to hide 'this' from everyone especially Noah with Jacob Ben Israel continually pestering me about 'this'…"

Quinn turned around at that. "He's still asking you about that?" Rachel nodded and Quinn grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her up and out the door before anyone could react, just as Puck finished performing and Mr Schue announced that all three boys were in.

"What was with Quinn?" Puck asked, sitting down next to her.

"She needed to go to the bathroom," Rachel lied and kissed him on the cheek quickly. "You were great by the way."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "She needed to take Santana with her to the bathroom?"

"It's what girls do," Rachel explained not untruthfully.

Puck leant a little closer to her and whispered so that only she could hear. "There's been a rumour going around that the head cheerleader's pregnant." Rachel took a sharp intake of breath. "And I thought they meant you but since you got…demoted" He said carefully, knowing Rachel was still very upset about it. "Maybe they meant Quinn. I normally don't listen to crap like this, but Quinn has been acting suspicious lately. You don't think she is pregnant, do you?"

"No," Rachel said quickly. "Quinn isn't idiotic enough to get pregnant," But I am, she finished just in her mind. "Don't listen to stupid rumours like that."

* * *

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror that lunch after the boys' auditions. She was starting to show. She badly needed to do something about this. She and Brittany were in the bathroom waiting for Quinn and Santana who had texted and said to meet here. They had checked that the stalls were all empty and were now stood in front of the mirrors. Brittany suddenly turned to Rachel and asked her when the stork was going to deliver her baby! Rachel's eyes widened both from horror that Brittany said that in a public place and also horror that Brittany didn't know how babies were made. Well, she was not in the mood to give the talk! Thankfully, Quinn and Santana entered at that moment.

"Oh my god," Rachel screamed at seeing her best friend's beautiful face bruised. "Quinn are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm here too!" Santana said and Brittany raced over and hugged her love.

"Well, we beat up that pervert Jacob for harassing you but turns out he's been taking karate lessons." Quinn didn't even look as the door opened just snapped her finger and ordered, "Out." Being head cheerleader had it's privileges

Rachel held onto Quinn until she saw the blood and then she hurried into a stall, grabbed some toilet paper and wet it under the cold tap and after giving a piece to Brittany, she used it to wipe the blood away from Quinn's cut. She opened her bag and got out the tiny first aid kit she always carried in case of emergencies and put a plaster on Santana's cut and a bandage around Quinn's bigger one. "I took First Aid," She explained. When she had finished she kissed Quinn quickly on the cheek. Quinn turned around to look at her in confusion, but then the bell went just and they grabbed their things to go.

* * *

"Rach," Quinn said as she lay on her stomach on Rachel's bed the next afternoon. The two of them were lying on the bed in opposite directions in a comfortable silence. The brunette was lying on her back with a hand subconciously on her stomach. Rachel looked over her shoulder for Quinn to continue. "When are you going to tell Puck about… you know what?"

"Hello ladies," Rachel glanced towards the door at her father's voice. "Need anything?"

"We're fine thanks Dad," Rachel said in the voice that Hiram knew meant that she wanted to talk to Quinn and not him- she used it a lot.

"I get it," Hiram said, putting a hand out dramatically as if offended. "I'm intruding on girl time."

"YES!" Rachel snapped and slammed the door leaving her father feeling confused.

Quinn raise an eyebrow but said nothing. "So…"

"So?" Rachel asked with a huff as she sat down at her dressing table and began to brush her hair.

"Rachel," Quinn came over to the dressing table and took the brush off of Rachel. She began to brush through Rachel's soft hair. Quinn took a part of Rachel's hair and slower than necessary began to twist it into a plait, loving the feel of it.

"I wish you could, but you cannot hide this from Puck much longer. Or your dads." Rachel turned around and Quinn let go of her hair.

"I thought that you're supposed to be my best friend!" Rachel snapped. "Would you stop pressuring me into telling them? It's okay for you, Quinn Fabray! Miss Perfect. Nothing ever goes wrong for you. Me, I was the idiot that hooked up with a guy when I knew I was in love with someone else." Quinn froze. "Argh!" Rachel suddenly raced to her ensuite but threw up just as she entered the door. Quinn followed behind and held up her hair, stroking her back, whispering comforting words to her. When Rachel had finished she turned around and Quinn spotted her tears. The two girls embraced. "I'm sorry!" Rachel sobbed. "I didn't mean any of that. You are the best friend I could ever wish for. The only true thing about what I said was that I'm an idiot. Both then for doing 'it', and now for not realising that you are the best thing to happen to me in my whole life."

"So you're not in love with someone else?" Quinn asked, needing to know if that had just been a lie.

Rachel's pause was all Quinn needed to know, it was her tell. "No."

* * *

Quinn was sat on Rachel's bed inspecting a necklace as Rachel paced back and forth silently going over what she wanted to say. "Are you sure you want to tell them together?" Quinn asked. Rachel just kept pacing as if she couldn't even hear her. As the doorbell rung Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and gently pulled her down the stairs.

Sat on one sofa were Rachel's two fathers, on the other was Puck, with the coffee table between them. It was absolutely silent in the room and incredibly awkward. Quinn knew that Rachel's fathers had never liked Puck either, thinking of him as too reckless and dangerous for their precious only daughter. They also didn't understand why someone should choose to do that to their hair! Puck on the other hand, thought that Rachel's dads were annoying and uptight.

"Hi babe," The boy with the Mohawk gave Rachel a quick kiss while Quinn bit down on her lip and felt the blood pool into her mouth. "So what did you want to talk about with me…and your parents?"

Rachel let go of his hand and came back in front of the coffee table beside Quinn. "Dad, Daddy, Noah, I asked you all to meet here because I love all three of you and I've done something wrong, but I don't want you to hate me for it!" All three men protested and Rachel nodded as Quinn took a step closer and held the brunette's hand. "Well, um, I think. No, I am sure. No, I'm- I'm pregnant." She glanced at Puck. "And it's yours." There was absolute silence for a moment, then LeRoy leapt up as if he was going to stake Puck, Hiram tried to restrain him, and both Quinn and Rachel heard Puck mutter, "WEIRD. No protection works for me ninety-nine percent of the time!"

Rachel stared and then erupted. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WORE A CONDOM!" She screeched. Quinn grabbed her and tried to pull her back but Rachel was far too angry for that. "I can't believe you Noah! You are nowhere near responsible enough to be a father and I won't have you anywhere near my child. We're done."

"Rach-"

"GET OUT!" Quinn shouted, enjoying finally getting to yell at Puck.

* * *

After Puck left, Hiram and LeRoy had a long conversation with Rachel as Quinn stood close by. Rachel's fathers weren't happy, but they were reasonable and understood that she was fifteen when it happened, and that teenagers make mistakes. They weren't willing to forgive Puck though, which was good, because Rachel wasn't either. She couldn't believe he hadn't even tried to stop the inevitable. Suddenly, she felt the morning sickness coming back and raced up to her room and ensuite, not quite making it in time and throwing up all over her bed. Rachel slammed the door shut and locked it. She heard pounding but just headed to the toilet before sorting out the sheets and finally answering Quinn's calls. "I'm fine," She said, though her voice was shaking and croaky.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted. "Let me in!" Rachel turned the key and Quinn, who had evidently been leaning against the door, fell. Rachel helped her best friend up, but then she sat down on the mattress. Quinn glanced at the blankets.

"Did you have an accident?" She asked jokingly and Rachel let out a burst of laughter before she remembered why she was upset and started to cry again. She mopped her face with a hand towel to get away the sick and gestured for Quinn to grab the lip gloss, which the blonde did. As Rachel put on the lip gloss she felt Quinn's eyes on her lips and looked up, about to ask what was wrong but then Quinn stood up, turned away from Rachel and took in a huge breath, as if working up the nerve to do something.

Rachel's phone buzzed and she glanced at it, seeing Puck's picture. Oh god. She couldn't raise a baby alone! But she couldn't stand to give it up, she was attached already. Rachel suddenly started to sob. Her future. College, broadway, she could feel it all slipping away!

"Rachel…" Quinn's voice was distant and distorted. "Rachel…calm down…relax…it will be okay." Quinn bent down and pressed her lips against Rachel's. The pressure was intense but amazing. She didn't understand how Quinn, whose lips were soft, unchapped and smelt heavenly, could kiss Rachel, who still had sick on her breath, and yet, Quinn did. It was brief, but it snapped her out of her panic attack. Quinn jumped back. "I'm so sorry."

"No. Thank you," Rachel said quietly. "It was nice."

Quinn was breathing heavily though. She felt all of her thoughts collapse in on her and then she ran out of the door, hearing Rachel shout her name but ignoring it. Why had she done that? She was such an idiot. She had ruined her friendship with Rachel. She had done something she had sworn never to do after her sister slapped her for accidently revealing that she harboured feelings for the brunette. She had disgraced herself and her family, her parents would say. Quinn had made Rachel most definitely hate her.

She made it into her car, which was outside the Berry house, and then Quinn collapsed into her seat against the steering wheel as the rain pounded against her car like a drum. The way it had been pounded into her by her parents that the only way to love was one person of the opposite sex. Words leapt out from her past as she sobbed for what felt like eternity. Sin, disgusting, horrific, wrong, Hell.

"Quinn!" Quinn looked up breathlessly at the shout that reached her ears through the pouring rain. Rachel was on the other side of her car, banging against the window, her arms around her naked arms to keep them warm as she was only wearing leggings and a shirt, her baby bump showing slightly if you were looking for it. "Let me in!" Just ten minutes ago, Quinn had told Rachel to do the exact same thing, odd how it had suddenly flipped.

Quinn reached over and unlocked the door. Rachel readily jumped in, slamming the door behind her. She grabbed a blanket from the back of Quinn's car and wrapped it around herself as she sat down in the passenger seat, Quinn spotting that she wasn't wearing shoes either.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand. Quinn tried to rip it away, thinking she wasn't worthy enough for sympathy, but Rachel wouldn't let that happen and she clung on.

When Quinn had run out of tears, she looked over at Rachel, mascara running down her face pitifully, and the brunette leant over and kissed her. Quinn was shocked that Rachel was kissing her at all, let alone in this state, but she took what she could get and pressed back gently. It was a soft, comforting kiss, not a passionate one like the first had been, but this felt just as nice in the moment as the first one had. What it felt like after the moment was a whole other story.

"Did you just do that because you felt sorry for me?" Quinn asked, knowing that was the only reason someone so beautiful as Rachel would do that, but Rachel shook her head.

"Of course not."

"But I look horrible, and anyway, you don't like me that way." Quinn pointed out.

Rachel leant back over and fiddled with Quinn's hair. "You are the most beautiful human I have ever met, but you're even more beautiful inside, and that's why I do like you **_that_** way." Quinn let herself half smile as Rachel took a strand of Quinn's blonde locks in her hand gently before cupping Quinn's face in her hands. "Beautiful," She said again.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much everyone for all the support for the last chapter! This chapter ends on a big cliffhanger- please don't kill me! Lol. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you! Here's the next chapter.**_

It had been three months since Quinn and Rachel had kissed and later decided to secretly date. It was hard sometimes, for example at Sectionals when Rachel had been singing her solo and Quinn had found her incredibly sexy and wanted to go up and kiss her then, or the time when they were on a date at Breadstix when their friends walked in and had to let them sit down squished up tight beside them, but it was working out. At least, Quinn thought it was working out.

It was when she had pulled Rachel into the janitor's closet during their free period and Rachel wasn't kissing her back that she realised that something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked. "Is it the baby?" She looked down at Rachel's stomach. She had been to the obstetrician with Rachel a couple of weeks ago and the doctor had said that the baby was about 7cm big now, Quinn was constantly worried that she was hurting it.

"No, it's not the baby," Rachel said huffily, pulling out of Quinn's embrace and turning on the light. "Doesn't it annoy you?"

"Doesn't what annoy me?"

"Hiding!" Rachel groaned. "I don't know about you, but it's exhausting me, Quinn. I don't want to be your secret anymore." She turned to go but Quinn grabbed her hand before she could.

"Look," She whispered, running her hand through Rachel's free let down hair, Quinn liked it better like that than she had liked it in its high ponytail. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

"I am too," Rachel said, taking her hand. "But the only way you can get over that is by conquering it, like any other fear." Quinn bit her lip, but reluctantly agreed. "Look," Rachel said. "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, I know I guilted you in to this, so if you don't want to just yet-"

"No, Quinn said. "You were right. It's been three months. We shouldn't have to hide to be happy. I want to tell people- or at least a few people." Rachel suggested that they start with her dads, seeing as they were the most likely to be the easiest to tell- they weren't exactly going to be mad at their daughter for being gay when they were themselves.

* * *

As expected, telling Rachel's parents was okay. They were incredibly supportive and asked Rachel if she was absolutely sure, reminding her that she was young and couldn't be certain just yet, but would support her whatever she decided. Now, they were in the choir room. Quinn was stood up in front of everyone, with Rachel sitting at the back of the room, the empty seat on one side of her being Quinn's, the occupied one on her other side being Sam's. Quinn hadn't told Rachel she wanted to sing today, but as soon as they got to the choir room and Quinn had dropped her bag at the chair between Rachel and Brittany, Quinn had asked Mr Schue if she could perform.

Quinn didn't introduce her song, just went straight into it as soon as Mr Schue told her she could go ahead. It was accompanied by a simple piano arrangement and brought Rachel to tears as Quinn kept her gaze throughout the song, especially as Quinn's beautiful voice cracked on the last note.

 _ **And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now**_

 ** _And all I can taste is this moment_**  
 ** _And all I can breathe is your life_**  
 ** _When sooner or later it's over_**  
 ** _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_**

 ** _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_**  
 ** _Or the moment of truth in your lies_**  
 ** _When everything feels like the movies_**  
 ** _Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_**

 ** _And I don't want the world to see me_**  
 ** _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_**  
 ** _When everything's made to be broken_**  
 ** _I just want you to know who I am_**

 ** _And I don't want the world to see me_**  
 ** _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_**  
 ** _When everything's made to be broken_**  
 ** _I just want you to know who I am_**

 ** _I just want you to know who I am_**

"Quinn," Mercedes said. "Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"Is there someone new in your life?" Santana asked with a wink.

"Not new," Quinn stressed the word. "No. I need to tell you guys something though." She looked over at Rachel and took a deep breath when her secret girlfriend gave her the thumbs up, still crying tears of happiness. "I'm gay." It wasn't as horrible as she expected. No-one fainted or screamed or made a cross sign at her and told her to burn at the stake like a witch. "And my secret girlfriend is actually in the room." She could feel Rachel's proud smile although she wasn't looking at the brunette but rather at the back of the room. "But she doesn't want to be my secret anymore and I don't want to be hers." Quinn held out her hand and Rachel came over and took it, evoking a universal gasp from the New Directions and an audible "But my gaydar never fails!" from a confused Santana. Everyone was clearly thinking about Rachel's pregnancy, and while she didn't want to upset Puck, who was sitting a few feet away, she had to be true to herself and tell her friends, she had to be as brave as Quinn had been.

"I'm bisexual," Rachel told her friends. Brittany raised her hand but Rachel answered it with, "That means I like boys AND girls, Britt, not that I like bicycles." Brittany lowered her hand. "I love Quinn, and I love my baby too. I want both of them in my life." Puck stared at the floor. "I know this is probably a surprise for you, but you guys are our friends, so I hope you can accept us for who we are and everything can continue as it was before we told you this."

Santana was first to speak up, saying that she was surprised, but of course she would support her best friends, Brittany agreeing with her. Everyone else agreed as well, Puck the only exception, just nodding his head blankly. Quinn felt a huge smile on her face- this had been a lot better than she had anticipated.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were in Quinn's room with the door closed. Quinn was leaning against the headboard and Rachel was lying across the bed with her head on Quinn's lap. Quinn didn't want to ruin the atmosphere, but she had to tell her.

"I'm telling my parents today," Quinn revealed. She had been excited by the reaction from Rachel's dads and from the Glee Club. Rachel immediately sat up, a smile lighting up her face, but Quinn wasn't finished just yet. "And before you ask, I don't want you there when I do it."

Rachel's smile turned upside down. "Why not? Do you think I'll ruin it?"

"No!" Quinn denied. "Not at all." She took Rachel's hand. "I'm just scared for you. When my family gets mad, they- they lash out, and I don't want you, or the baby, suffering that."

"Suffering what?" Quinn heard her mother's voice as she poked her head around the door and Quinn dropped Rachel's hand. She could have said "nothing". She didn't. She might as well say it now rather than over a fancy dinner tonight.

"Mom, Dad," Quinn said after her mother had called Russell into the room at Quinn's request. She hadn't managed to get Rachel to stay out of the room, she just hoped things would be okay. "Before I tell you this, I want you to know that part of me will always be that little girl that did everything you told her to, acted the way you wanted her to, but a bigger part is a different me, a grown up me. Both of these though, have one thing in common. The way I feel about love hasn't changed although I never told you this." Judy and Russell looked confused. She had to just come out with it. "I-I-I" Quinn found herself stuttering but then her eyes connected with Rachel's and she felt her girlfriend giving her her strength back purely through eye contact. Maybe it had been a good thing to have her here. "I love girls the way you think I should feel about boys. I'm gay." It was the silence before the eruption and then the volcano spewed lava and pain everywhere. Quinn's father ran forward and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her against the wall.

"You will not utter that sinful word in my house!" He ordered fiercely as silent tears cascaded down his wife's face and she stared at the ground, feeling a coward. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He roared.

"Da- Daddy-" Quinn started but didn't get any further as Russell grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, she wondered if he would strangle her, it sure felt like it.

"I have one daughter!" He said. "Her name is Frannie. You are not her." As Quinn began to feel faint, two shapes rushed towards Russell and that was all Quinn saw before she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _AN: Thanks for your support guys, it really makes me want to keep writing, even when I get writer's block, as I often do! To those of you worrying about the time jump, don't worry, there will be lots of flashbacks, starting from this chapter. To those of you who wanted more drama, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and there will be more coming soon!_**

 ** _Sorry it's late, hope you enjoy it though_**

* * *

Quinn's head was pounding when she woke up, and at the same time she felt lighter than she ever had before. She slowly opened her eyes, which travelled to the hand holding hers and the body attached, Rachel.

"Hi," Quinn said weakly.

Rachel jerked upwards, she had clearly been daydreaming and stared at Quinn, her mouth widening into a grin. "Doctor!" She called.

"Where are we?" Quinn asked, her throat hoarse and hurting. Everything was still very blurry, she couldn't remember what had happened before she got here and now everything just seemed like one white wall.

Rachel had one hand on her stomach and the other in Quinn's. "The hospital. Honey, what do you remember?"

Quinn searched her mind for something but it was all blank. "The last thing I remember is that we were going to tell my parents about us." All of a sudden she was a hit with a few flashes of memory. Telling her parents she was gay, her father pinning her against the wall and almost strangling her, her breath going until she felt it all leave her and she collapsed. "I remember! Are you and the baby okay?"

"We're fine," Rachel told Quinn. "Your mom's just outside making a call but the two of us have been here all night. Your mom and I raced at… Russell… as he was holding your collar and you fainted. Your mom hit him over the head and knocked him out, then we called the police and an ambulance. Russell's at the station now, and everything can be okay."

"My mom did that?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "Now save your voice, I think he cut off some of your breath." The doctors were racing into the room. They asked Rachel to wait outside and she did so, telling Judy about what happened as they checked over Quinn.

* * *

"Hi," Said the tinny voice over the phone. "You weren't at school today, and you never do that, I was worried something might have happened to you or the baby, you're okay right?"

"I'm fine," Rachel replied. She and Puck weren't exactly close, but she did want him in his child's life a little and they had become friends again. "So is the baby. It's Quinn." Puck sounded genuinely upset as he asked if she was alright. "It's a long story," Rachel said. "I'll be back in school tomorrow but I doubt Quinn will. I'll explain to you guys tomorrow. See you then." With that, Rachel said goodbye to Quinn and her mother and headed back home to eat some pickles and cheese sandwiches- her latest pregnancy craving.

* * *

Quinn intertwined her and Rachel's hands as they lay on the sofa in Quinn's house together on a day where the sun shone through the clouds. Their bodies fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, as if they were made to put together. She wondered why she hadn't told Rachel about her feelings for her before, it had been one of the most wonderful feelings she had ever experienced when Rachel had said that she had feelings for her too. As good a feeling as if she could be honest about who she was with her parents.

"QUINNIE, I'm home!" Quinn shot away from Rachel when she heard her mother's voice, accidentally pushing Rachel off the couch, the small girl going down with an "oof".

"Whoops, sorry Rach."

"No worries," Rachel said as she rubbed her back while getting up.

"Hello girls." Judy said as she entered the room in her pencil skirt, designer heels and blouse, her hair perfect with not a strand hanging loose, her make-up gorgeous, and her designer bag over her shoulder with papers poking out. Judy put the bag down on a chair. "How was your day?"

Rachel, still rubbing her back, sat back down on the couch. "Mine was good thanks Mrs F," She said. "How was yours?" Quinn spaced out as she stared at Rachel's smiling face. She was perfect. She had to tell her parents. She couldn't hide this anymore. She wanted to tell the world that she was head over heels for Rachel Barbra Berry.

"Mom-" Quinn interrupted whatever business deal her mother was probably telling Quinn's secret girlfriend about.

"Yes, sweetie," Said Judy after kicking her heels off in favour of slightly lower ones. "Do these look better or the ones I just had on?"

"Those… whatever," Quinn said. "I need to tell you-"

"Quinnie, how many times do I have to remind you? I can't understand you when you rant, use your words honey."

"I love-" Quinn froze, seeing Rachel's shocked expression behind her mother. "You?"

* * *

She had been so close to telling her mother then. Maybe it would have been better than what happened, to have her mother alone when she told her. But Quinn couldn't reverse time. She was stuck with the way things had turned out, and maybe they could make something of it. She could at least try. Back in the present, Quinn said "Hi Mom" to the woman standing at the other end of her hospital bed.

* * *

Rachel held her books in front of her protruding baby bump as she walked down the halls of McKinley the next day with her Latino best friend.

"I gots to say," Put in Santana. "I thought it would be you in the hospital next, not Q."

"Well I will be soon," Rachel said nervously. She was about halfway through her pregnancy and the time had rushed by.

"Have you and Mommy number two thought of names yet?"

* * *

Quinn knocked on Rachel's door and then came through when she got a mumbled reply. The room was in chaos, clothes and other items sprawled around the room, there was a smashed trophy or two or on the floor as well. It was like walking into an alternate universe where Rachel Berry wasn't a perfectionist. Quinn picked her way through the bombsite until she made her way to Rachel's bed.

Her secret girlfriend was lying on her back with a pillow obstructing Quinn's sight of her head. Barely visible, the offending bump could be seen as Rachel lay in her pyjamas that were just as loose as the baggy clothes she wore to school these days.

Gradually, Quinn sat down beside Rachel. "Is he or she giving you trouble today?" Asked the blonde as she put her hand on Rachel's stomach.

"That word doesn't even begin to describe it." Rachel listed all her troubles today and as she said each one, Quinn helped her with it, massaging her back, getting her water, giggling a little when Rachel said a little too hopefully, sore breasts.

"You dirty little girl," Quinn teased her and they both laughed a little before Rachel suddenly started crying and Quinn lay back down with her on the bed, and arm around Rachel's back. Rachel kept one arm on her stomach and one holding Quinn's hand. She didn't know why she was crying, but the tears only got worse when she felt flutters.

"Quinn!" Squealed Rachel and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, putting it on her bump. Quinn started to talk but Rachel shushed at her. It was another moment and then Quinn felt the subtle kicking too. She turned at Rachel and grinned too then, feeling so happy! They both waited again but nothing came, still, it had been an exciting moment that made Rachel realise something. "You're just as excited about the baby as I am!" She didn't want to scare Quinn away, but she did have an idea. It took a while to explain as Rachel was now feeling hyper and was speaking even faster than her usual excitement mode, so had to explain it a few times, but Quinn was thrilled.

"I'd love to be another mother to the baby," She smiled and the two girls curled up together again, Rachel feeling a lot better with Quinn beside her.

* * *

"Have you and Mommy number two thought of names yet?" Santana asked again, a little mockingly, noticing Rachel's dreamy look.

"We've talked," Explained Rachel, "But we haven't decided yet."

Santana linked an arm through Rachel's. "But if you had decided-slash-when you decided, you would tell me first right?"

Rachel leant closer as if to conspiratorially whisper something in Santana's ear and the Latino girl leant in for the gossip she wanted. "You'll find out when everyone else does, when the baby is born!" Santana had been constantly pestering her about this recently, it was odd to say the least.

"Haha," Santana rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, it's a girl right? 'Cause I have ten dollars on it and I was hoping to quadruple that but if I lose and mi madre finds out I stole money from her purse, she will not be a happy lady."

"You're betting on my baby?" Rachel asked and Santana laughed.

"Don't say you've never done it before!"

"Can't say I have."

"Remember that time when we were at that club in Columbus in freshman year and we bet on if that girl with the ponytail and the moustache was an Adam or an Eve?" Santana grinned with triumph as Rachel admitted defeat and turned to head into her next class, only to be hit in the face with familiar cold ice and corn syrup. The jocks whined and fake-cried as they went past, a few shouted out "Mommy!" Santana was about to go rip them apart, but Rachel grabbed her friend's sleeve and pulled her back, she appreciated it, she explained, but Rachel didn't need her friends to keep fighting her battles for her.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

 _ **AN: A bit of a filler chapter for the drama next time but hope you enjoy. Thanks for the support :)**_

* * *

Despite the fact that Rachel had asked Santana not to lash out at the jocks, it seemed she hadn't listened, as usual. She came into health class with another black eye, having only just recovered from the last one, as well as a split lip.

Rachel took Santana to the bathroom and helped sort her out. She was used to this as Santana had always been a fighter so she and her friends were adept at nursing by now.

"Before you say anything," Santana said through her sore lip. Maybe it was just that she sounded different with a slight lisp, or maybe she was trying to get Rachel to listen, but something about her voice sounded different. "Before you lecture me or whatever, I'm not going to stop protecting you, or Q or Britt, because we're best friends and we SHOULD protect each other. I'll always be there for you guys, and I know you guys will always be there for me." Rachel smiled as she nodded her agreement.

* * *

"She said that?" Quinn was still recovering and was stuck in her room but it felt like a completely different place without her father there. Judy was at work part time, at Quinn's insistence that she would be fine alone for two hours, but today Rachel had dropped by with the homework for the day, and some information about what had happened that day. She had just told Quinn why Santana had said she had protected her. "That was nice. What did those guys say to you anyway?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Rachel sighed.

Quinn looked over at her. "I wish I could have been the one to protect you, babe. Those idiots don't see how strong and amazing you are."

Rachel scooted closer to Quinn. "You don't need to do anything, I just want you to heal." She felt the butterflies in her stomach that she had been feeling recently and guided Quinn's hand over to her stomach. "He or she does too."

Quinn grinned. "I've had a lot of spare time recently and I've been thinking about baby names." Rachel nodded for her to continue. "For a boy I like Joshua, Tyler and Ryan, and for girls I like Savannah, Hailey and Brooklyn. What do you think?"

"Those are really nice," Rachel scribbled them down in her notebook. "I don't know how to choose between them. Maybe we could have one as the first name and one as the middle name."

Quinn shifted to get comfortable as a shot of pain went through her shoulder then swiftly disappeared. "Joshua Ryan sounds good, I don't know about the girls though…"

"Brooklyn Savannah, Savannah Brooklyn, Hailey Savannah, Hailey Brooklyn, Brooklyn Hailey, " Rachel murmured under her breath trying to find a perfect combination. "We'll just keep thinking about the girls names." Quinn giggled, then stopped, feeling the pain in her throat. "Are you alright?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded. Rachel wasn't convinced and started racing around, getting Quinn painkillers and water and asking her concerned questions. Quinn smiled faintly.

* * *

The doctors said that Quinn would be okay to go back to school by the end of the week. That was too long for Quinn. She was entirely exhausted of lying on her bed pretending to be asleep when her mom announced that she wanted to 'talk'. Well she couldn't avoid it this time. Judy had walked into the room as Quinn was reading American Cheerleader and sat down on the edge of Quinn's bed before her daughter could fake sleep.

"Your father's trial was today," Judy said and Quinn turned to her. That was what she had wanted to talk to about? "Is today. It's still going on." She looked at her daughter as if for support but then thought better of it and took Quinn's hand. "We're going to be okay Quinnie." Quinn hesitantly let her mother hug her. "I'm going down there as a witness later today. Will you be okay here?" Quinn nodded.

Brittany and Santana were at cheerleading so Rachel decided to watch. She was waiting in the bleachers when Noah came over and sat down next to her. Neither of them said anything for a moment as they watched the practise. Quinn was the head cheerleader in Rachel's place but now that she was out for the week Sue had decided to put Santana into her place. Santana's extension was better than Quinn's Rachel had to admit as she watched her best friend lift her leg to her head in a scorpion move as she stood precariously at the top of the pyramid. Then Santana did a double full basket toss. Rachel was stunned as she covered her eyes; Quinn couldn't even do that one, Rachel could of course. The music stopped suddenly as Sue pointed the remote at the player to turn it off and then screamed at the team, "sloppy, sloppy work. Regionals is next week. Anyone who doesn't manage to clean up that routine by the end of today's session is out!" She called Santana over as the others grabbed their water bottles.

Noah took the time to talk to Rachel. "How are you doing?" He asked. "You said you were going to talk to me yesterday but I couldn't find you. It was strange for you not to be at Glee."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "Sorry, I completely spaced. I went to go see Quinn."

"How's she doing?" Noah asked a little awkwardly. Quinn was after all one of the reasons she wasn't with him now.

"Better." Rachel said just as awkwardly. This was probably going to be a mistake, but there was only one thing she could think of to talk about right now that they had in common. "We talked about names for the baby."

"Oh." Yep, it had been a mistake. Noah forced a smile. "Got any good ones yet?"

Rachel smiled back, glad he wasn't just dodging around talk of the baby anymore. "We've chosen our name for a boy but we haven't decided on a name for if it's a girl yet." She explained. Noah prodded a little to try and found out the name but he was unsuccessful. "I want you to be involved in some way." Rachel decided suddenly. "That is if you want to."

Noah nodded. "I would, but are you sure? You were right, I'm too irresponsible to look after myself let alone a kid."

Rachel nodded her agreement. "You are, but you're still the biological father and that should count for something. You need to clean up your act though Noah." She said. Noah just nodded.

"Thank you," He said, touching her shoulder in a friendly gesture and then he left. At one time that small gesture would have sent angry shivers down her spine, but they were past that now, they could be friends she hoped. Anyway, even if they weren't friends it wasn't about them anymore, it was about the baby. She didn't want her child to not have a father, she loved her fathers but it had been hard at times without a mother and she would never put anyone else through that if she could stop it.

* * *

"Hi it's Rachel!" Rachel called. Judy had given her a spare key for the house so that she could come and see Quinn but it was unlocked today, oddly. She poked her head around Judy's office door where the older woman could often be found but the room was empty. "Mrs F? Quinn?" Rachel hung up her coat on a hanger and then walked up the stairs. All the doors except the one at the end of the corridor were closed. That one was left ajar and Rachel could hear whispers from in the room. At least they were both okay. That was a huge relief, she was starting to worry Russell was back or something.

Rachel pushed the door open a little more and slid in. Neither Fabray woman seemed to notice her though. Judy was pushing Quinn's hair behind her ears and saying something while Quinn looked confused at what reaction to have. The floor creaked as Rachel took another step forwards and they both turned to look at her with the same lost expression on their faces.

"Rachel!" Judy said. "Oh, come sit down." Rachel took the bean bag and pulled it closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry I interrupted," Rachel started. "But the door was-"

"its fine," Said Judy. "I think you should be the next to know." She glanced briefly at Quinn and then back to Rachel. "Russell was found guilty of child abuse, and of abusing me. He has six months in jail, and when he gets out we have a restraining order."

Rachel was breathing heavily. She took one of Quinn's hands as Judy explained how she had gone to the trial instead of work and she had been there when Russell was convicted. She looked as weak as her daughter, even more so in fact. "Mrs F you know that you and Quinn are always welcome to me and my fathers' house especially today, I can see that it would be hard to go about normally, making dinner and things."

"Thank you for the offer Rachel," Said Judy. "But I don't think we should move Quinn." Steadily, Rachel suggested that she bring food over instead and Judy relented, knowing her daughter's girlfriend and knowing that Rachel wasn't going to back down.

* * *

Rachel went home and then returned later that evening with cold dinner to heat up in the microwave. She apologised for it being vegan, to wish Judy said there was no reason to apologise, and then helped Quinn's mother take the food upstairs to Quinn's room. They watched some bad romance TV show that Judy liked as they ate and then Judy went downstairs saying that she wanted to get some work done, although Rachel suspected she wanted some cry time alone.

"Please, just say something, anything that will make me laugh," Quinn pleaded after Judy left. "I really need to laugh right now."

"Jenny got kicked off the cheer squad today," Rachel announced and Quinn spluttered suddenly.

"Why?" The blonde asked between gasping breaths from the laughing. That girl was a bigger bitch than Santana. She was dating Dave Karofsky of all people and she acted just like him. Plus in third grade she told the girls they were sluts. They hadn't even known the word then. Well Santana had, and Russell had called Quinn one, but she hadn't known what it meant.

"Her performance was sub-par." Rachel said, doing a posh accent as she said it. "Sue said at the break that she would be kicking people off the team if they weren't perfect and that stupid bitch didn't even listen," She continued. "She had her phone in her pocket as well and it rang during practise. Santana was a little too thrilled to see her go, although she did seem a bit subdued as well. I saw Sue talking to Santana during the break-" Quinn bolted upright. "Careful!" Quinn told her to continue, terrified. "I couldn't hear what Sue was saying though, I was talking to Noah."

"Puck?" Quinn felt an unreasonable bolt of jealousy go through her. Rachel loved her, she was even helping her name her- their- child. "About what?"

"The baby," Rachel said. "I was just saying I think that if he sorts himself out, I'd like it if he would see the baby occasionally so he or she doesn't have to live without a father, like I had to live without a mother." She saw Quinn's not well concealed jealousy and touched her girlfriend's hand. "Hey," She said. "I love YOU. YOU'RE the one who I want to be the second parent to my child, he's just third."

"I love you so much," Quinn whispered.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Stated Rachel, then settled for carefully brushing her lips against Quinn's forehead before she headed home.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

 _ **AN: Tell me what you think the gender and/or name should be in the reviews or by PM :)**_

* * *

Rachel's third trimester had been a shock to the system after the relative tranquillity of her second. Her emotions varied a lot and Quinn never knew what she was going to get. One minute, Rachel was talking about baby names and saying she wanted Quinn to be a parent to her child, the next she was stressing out about the tiniest things and worrying if the baby would think she was a slut, Quinn would comfort her and then a moment after that Rachel would be angrily saying that Quinn didn't know that, and then she would break down and lie on Quinn's lap. Quinn was feeling the stress too and she thought that they both deserved a relaxing break, so she had booked a reservation at Breadstix.

Rachel leant over the table and took Quinn's hand, holding it on top of the table, in front of all the other customers.

"Remember when we couldn't even do this?" Rachel asked, and Quinn nodded.

 _They had kissed last week but decided to start secretly dating. Quinn wanted to take her girlfriend out on a real date though, not one where they just lounged around the house. Their first date. She wanted it to be perfect. She took Rachel to a showing at the cinema of a movie they had been looking forward to and in the dark they held hands under the seat._

 _After the movie, Quinn drove to Breadstix. They got a table near the back and after they had ordered and the incredibly annoying male waiter had finally quit flirting with her girlfriend, Quinn asked Rachel what she had thought about the film._

 _"It was great," Rachel had said. "But I liked the action going on at the back of the theatre more than that the front." She winked at Quinn and the blonde girl blushed and kicked her under the table. "Ooh!" Rachel whispered. "So that's how you want to play it?" She wrapped a leg around Quinn's flirtatiously and giggled. Quinn looked down at it worriedly though no-one could see it as the table blocked the view under it._

Quinn smiled across the table at Rachel. "I was stupid then, worrying about what other people would feel about it more than about how it would make **us** feel." She said and then leant across the table to brush her lips against Rachel's, but Rachel pulled her closer. Surprised, Quinn's hand darted out and she ended up knocking over her iced tea. She let out a sputtering laughter and Rachel chuckled as she whispered "We can continue this later".

* * *

"It's the simplest routine in the history of show choir competition dance routines!" Rachel was storming. Since cheerleading had ended for her, Quinn had noticed that she really got in to Glee Club, and by really, Quinn meant took it over and was biting everyone's heads off for doing a right kick instead of a left. They were rehearsing the dance routine for Regionals. "I mean seriously! All it is is step ball change, left kick, right kick, twirl, repeat, lift partner up, roll, angel lift, swing through legs, jump up, repeat, jazz hands!" She mimicked it as she went through the actions.

"Rachel, sweetie, you need to calm down!" Quinn said. She was worried about Rachel moving around this much at six months pregnant. "This can't be good for you, or him."

"I'm fine!" Rachel repeated stubbornly as she led the complicated dance routine while singing and shouting at the slow learners.

Suddenly she clutched at her stomach. Quinn rushed over and a moment later Puck had grabbed a chair and pushed a struggling Rachel down into it.

"I'm fine!" She said again before she gritted her teeth and started to breathe heavily.

"Rachel sit down!" Puck ordered as she continued to struggle. "Breathe." Quinn nodded a quick thanks to him as she scrambled in her bag for her cell phone. When she found it she dialled the midwife. The woman picked up quickly.

"Hi Quinn, how can I help you?"

"AARGH," Rachel screamed suddenly. Puck, Brittany and Santana were in a little circle around her trying to help but everyone else stood back, unsure of what to do.

"Rach," Santana said helpfully. "Where does it hurt?" Rachel waved her hands at her back, side and lower stomach before the pain subsided a little and her breathing returned to normal.

Quinn told the midwife about how Rachel was having bouts of pain in those areas.

"Where are you right now?" The midwife asked.

"William McKinley High School. I'll meet you in the parking lot?" Quinn suggested.

"I'll get there as fast as I can." Promised the midwife and then she hung up.

* * *

A white blur started to become clearer until Rachel could tell that she was looking at the ceiling. She could hear some murmuring so she turned her head to the left so that she could see who it was. Quinn was sitting in a hard chair next to her uncomfortable bed and she was talking to a woman who Rachel gradually realised was her midwife.

The two women noticed that Rachel was awake and she saw Quinn's thankful expression as her girlfriend kissed her head and the midwife smiled at them. "You need to relax more Miss Berry," She said chidingly. "All that stress certainly hasn't been helping you and it's caused some false labour contractions. They're worse than the Braxton Hicks' contractions you've been experiencing and they can really hurt as your girlfriend said they have been hurting, but they only usually come within weeks or days of your baby's birth, so we think your baby is going to be early, but you really do need to relax, otherwise you're going to hurt your baby." Rachel nodded, disappointed but determined. "Your body is also quite small so that will make it more dangerous too. I'll have a talk with your principal, and I've already spoken to your fathers, but I think that if you are getting too stressed at school then you're going to have to take early maternity leave."

"Oh I can stop doing so much at school!" Rachel protested. Four months off school? How horrid, she would fail all her exams.

"No I really think it would be good if you had a break Rachel," The midwife said. "We can get you a tutor, and you can still go out with friends, but if you don't want to endanger you baby, this is what will be best for you." Rachel nodded dismally. Quinn attempted to take her hand but Rachel just jerked it away.

"Thanks," Quinn nodded to the midwife and she left to go to talk to Rachel's dads who were waiting outside. "Is this about Regionals?" Quinn asked. Rachel shrugged. "Because there's going to be more regionals'-"

"I don't want you to replace me," Rachel said in a small voice, sounding so insecure that Quinn wanted to hold her like she was a baby herself, but Rachel still wasn't touching her.

"Of course we would never replace you!" Quinn said. "You are the best singer in the whole-"

Rachel frowned. "Not the Glee Club. I don't want YOU to replace me Quinn."

Oh. Quinn got up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. "You are nowhere near as smart as I thought you were." Quinn said. Rachel looked down as if expecting Quinn to break up with her or something. Quinn put a finger under Rachel's chin to get her girlfriend to look at her. "Don't you see how crazily in love I am? I hardly ever feel like I deserve it, but I would never be willing to give it up."

Suddenly Rachel jolted forwards and into Quinn. Quinn was used to being careful with the bump and she managed to avoid it as she knotted her hands in Rachel's hair, feeling the perfect pressure against her lips, but the kiss travelling all the way through her body until she was feeling the pleasure right the way down to her toes, aware of every part of Rachel's body and Rachel's mind, their souls intertwining and them both feeling as if they could never run out of breath.

"Hey baby girl-" Rachel's fathers froze in the doorway as Quinn and Rachel scrambled apart. "I'm guessing you're feeling better?" LeRoy observed.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

 _ **AN: I know that some of you guys didn't like the previous three moth time jump, sorry, but I'm doing it again (only two months this time) because I honestly can't think of anything to write in between and I have lots more to write at this part.**_

 _ **Thank you to ilovemycandy for the name idea!**_

 _Rachel's melodic voice was pulling everyone in, Quinn especially. She was drunk on the sound of Rachel's proud, beautiful voice. Quinn wanted to go onto that stage right that instant and kiss her secret girlfriend like there was no tomorrow. But she couldn't. If she did, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, and Quinn wasn't ready for that. Rachel glanced across to the wings of the stage and grinned._

" _Nobody, is gonna, rain on my, parade!" She sang, raising her arms._

 _Quinn took in a breath and then she was aware of the person behind her pushing her onto the stage and she had to try to stop staring at Rachel._

* * *

That had been Sectionals. Now here they were at Regionals. It seemed ridiculous that so much had changed in such a short span of time. And yet here Quinn was, at Regionals, out and proud, with her gorgeous pregnant girlfriend. Rachel was eight months pregnant now. Judy, Hiram and LeRoy had all agreed to let Quinn stay at the Berry house for the last month of Rachel's pregnancy after the two girls begged and pleaded. Rachel felt more comfortable and safe with Quinn around, and Quinn felt she could help Rachel more easily. Rachel had experienced some more false labour but she could tell it apart from real labour now. The girls, along with Puck, had set up and decorated the nursery, Rachel just doing the painting rather than lugging around all the heavy things. They had painted it in a colour scheme of sage, charcoal and lavender to be gender neutral, as Rachel wanted to be surprised. They had the crib and changing table, which were the main things needed. Quinn really ought to stop worrying, everything would be fine, and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Quinn did her vocal exercises that Rachel had taught her, and then her girlfriend gave her a kiss for good luck, before Rachel reluctantly went out to the audience seats and the New Directions were called to stage.

Quinn took Rachel's place and performed the routines to the best of her ability, though she knew it couldn't be as good as how Rachel perfected them. She sang the duet with her ex-boyfriend Finn as well as she could, and she just hoped that it was enough.

"How did I do?" Quinn asked Rachel as she came out into the audience after performing.

Rachel's smiled. "Great." Then she winced.

Quinn sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Just the false labour again," Rachel said. "I'll be okay."

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand to give her strength and then let Rachel cuddle into her shoulder as they watched the other performances.

Vocal Adrenaline were ridiculously amazing and they ended up winning, but the New Directions were still proud. They had gotten to Regionals in their first year as a team! That was a great achievement! Rachel was really proud of them, and suggested that they all go out somewhere to celebrate, but everyone made excuses.

"Quinn?" Rachel suggested.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm a bit tired Rach," She yawned to prove her point. "Maybe another time."

"Okay then…" Rachel wasn't sure what it was, but everyone was acting weirdly. First they had all not wanted to hang out, then they had all practically ran out to cars, and now Quinn was saying she was tired and yet she was dragging her over to a tourist shop. "You like that shirt?" Quinn nodded. "Quinn, its beige!"

"So?"

"It's BEIGE! And it's a hoody, and it looks like someone spilled coffee on it."

"Maybe I'm going for a grungier style!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and Quinn opened her mouth then stopped when her phone buzzed. She glanced at it quickly then pulled Rachel back out the door. "On second thought, you're right."

Rachel felt another burst of pain for about seventy seconds as it moved from her back slowly.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, there was a banner saying "Congratulations" and everyone from Glee plus the parents were there. There was a giant pile of presents and even a blue and pink cake.

Quinn grinned across at her girlfriend. "What is this?" Rachel asked.

"Your baby shower silly!" Quinn said and then opened the car door. "Milady."

Rachel had opened all the baby shower presents (lots of rattles, toys and bottles- plus an Advanced Math textbook from Brittany…) but by then she was feeling tired so she and Quinn sat down together. Rachel had been feeling the pain more consistently than usual and it hurt a lot more too, but she still wasn't sure. She didn't want to ruin everyone's day by putting a stop to this party if she wasn't even having real contractions. She _**was**_ a few weeks off. Then she heard a pop.

Quinn seemed to hear it too. She glanced over at Rachel, who was now staring down at her legs.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"My waters just broke."

When Rachel stood up water gushed down her legs. By now everyone had realised and were helping Rachel into the car before a couple of them followed to the hospital, but the majority headed home.

Rachel groaned and moaned and made other non-human noises. Quinn was in the room and so was Rachel's midwife, but everyone else had been ushered out.

"Dilation complete!" A nurse shouted as Rachel clutched at Quinn's hand and squeezed until it went numb.

The doctor said, "Rachel, it's time to push. Three for every contraction. I'm going to need you to push on the count of three. Okay?"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand with one of hers and held onto a part of the sheet with the other. She gritted her teeth and nodded. "One, two, three."

"Aargh!" Rachel screamed and Quinn dug her finger into the seat she was sitting in, hating to hear Rachel in pain.

The doctor counted to three again and Rachel pushed hard. Quinn was so proud of her strong girl. Another one.

Rachel's contractions were about four minutes apart, so she used that time to try to rest, but Quinn could tell she was freaked out and panicking. So Quinn held her hand and only let go when the shock hit her and she saw in the mirror the doctor had provided, a tiny head emerging. It was barely visible, but she could see it and she pointed it out to Rachel, who pushed with a renewed energy. Screaming and shouting and crying, but never giving up. That was Quinn's girl!

* * *

Puck stood up when he was called into the hospital room. The baby had just been born and Rachel's small body had found it difficult to cope so she was resting.

"Where is-" Puck began, then realised he didn't know the gender.

"She," Rachel said from the bed. "It's a girl. She was born premature so they took her to the baby unit."

Puck's heart skipped a beat. "Will she be okay?" He asked the girls.

"They say she should be," Quinn replied. "She wasn't born ridiculously early, but there's still risk."

Puck never would have guessed he would feel so strongly about this tiny person he hadn't even met yet. "Can we go see her?"

As he said it, a nurse walked in with a wheelchair and helped Rachel into it.

"We're just going now," Quinn said. "Come with us?" Puck nodded.

The three of them had made their way down to the baby unit and were at the glass looking in.

"Which one is she?" Puck asked. All three of them searched, and found a baby with her father's hazel eyes and her mother's nose and face shape. She had tubes and wires attached to her but still looked adorable.

"She's beautiful," Quinn said. The three of them just stared for a few moments, then a nurse with a clipboard came over.

"Do you have a name yet?" She asked. Quinn and Rachel had been talking about that. They had liked the names they had thought of before- Savannah, Brooklyn and Hailey- but they had come up with a new one. Skye.

"Skye Savannah Berry," Rachel said, loving the sound of it.

"That's a great name," The nurse said. "You're going to have to stay overnight Miss Berry," Rachel had given birth at 5.02 in the morning and it was now six. "I'll bring you the birth certificate later." As she went past them, she put a hand on each of the teenagers' shoulders in turn. "Skye will be alright," She said. "She's a fighter."

"Just like her mom," Quinn bent down to the wheelchair level and kissed Rachel softly on the lips before the three new parents headed back, Quinn and Rachel to the waiting room, Puck with the job he volunteered for to break the news to the three sets of parents.

* * *

Rachel was let out of the hospital two days later. It wasn't what she had expected, to be returning from the hospital without a baby, but she trusted the doctors and nurses, especially her nurse, Alyssa, and Rachel was with her baby every hour of visiting time, seeing as she was on maternity leave now.

Skye's health was up to a reasonable level, so she too was allowed to leave what felt like a long week later. Puck and Quinn both had the equivalent of paternity leave seeing as Principal Figgins knew about their situation, although they both only had a week left.

"Welcome home Skye," Rachel said as she carried her baby into her house. "This is where Mommy, Grandad and Grandpa live." She jogged Skye up and down and then kissed her. "And you too now!"

The three of them took Skye upstairs and showed her around the nursery. "This is the place where you're going to sleep," Puck said, then he pointed to the toys. "And the things you can play with when you're a bit older." Then he gestured to the changing area and covered his nose. "The place which'll be stinky soon," Rachel and Quinn both giggled and Skye looked up innocently at them.

Rachel put her daughter down in the crib but a confused Skye lifted up her arms for her mother. Rachel shook her head. "Sleepy time," She said, but Skye stared back at her.

"She's stubborn like you," Quinn teased.

Rachel stuck out her tongue at her girlfriend and then lifted Skye out of her crib and fed her, before putting her down.

"You have to burp her," Puck put in. Rachel turned to look at him confused. "What?" He said. "I did do some research."

Rachel burped Skye and then put her back in the crib, but she was still crying.

"She has your lungs too," Quinn continued.

Rachel glared at her. "You are being incredibly unhelpful."

Quinn took Skye out of the crib and changed her diaper, which still didn't help. Then Rachel had a genius idea. She told Puck to get his guitar from his car. When he got back, he played a song, and Quinn and Rachel sung. It put Skye right to sleep, and Puck left soon afterwards.

* * *

Quinn had decided to stay one more night before going home. The baby monitor was silent, the parents were in their room, all was quiet. Quinn and Rachel lay down on the bed heart to heart. It was Skye's first night home, and the first night that Rachel hadn't been worrying before bed. Quinn could feel the happiness radiating off her girlfriend as she kissed her.

"I thought this was going to be impossible," Rachel declared. "Raising a baby at our age. But I feel like… I know this sounds incredibly cheesy, but I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you."

Quinn linked their hands together, enjoying the feel of something she had wanted to do for a long time. "I love you too," She said.


	11. Chapter 10

I'm sorry about the last few chapters having not been so great, and also I'm British so I tried to do some research but clearly I didn't get the fever temperature right. I'm going to be honest- I liked this story at the beginning but I've kind of gone off it now so I'm going to stop here. I have deleted the last chapter because I didn't like it, and added a few lines to end of the last chapter so it's more of an ending, but I will be leaving the rest. Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me and I hope you enjoyed reading this story!


End file.
